theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zvirian Cradle
The Zvirian Cradle is a subsector of the Arctic Sector. Overview The Arctic Sector of FMM UV-32 is generally stereotyped to either be a quiet cold boreal forest or a barren icy tundra covered in permafrost. This is, however, far from truth. In fact, there exists a huge expanse of land in Borealia characterized by its warm climate. Situated in the southern reaches of the sector, it is known as Zvirian Cradle. Separated from Centralia by a long range of tall mountains and a narrow tropical gulf, Zvirian Cradle is dominated by steaming jungles and endless grasslands. Populated mainly with fauna convergent with that of Cenozoic on Earth, with mammals dominating many ecological niches, the Cradle exhibits great amounts of biodiversity, and is both similar and very unlike the rest of the Arctic Sector. The Cradle’s climate and ecosystem also allowed for colonization by the mysterious Ancients, and some architectural marvels built by them still remain. All these factors make this tropical paradise a unique locale unlike anything else seen on the Dinosaur Planet. DinoHunt Corp hasn’t yet opened any tour in the Cradle, but plans of a safari tour are being discussed. History Geography Gulf of Grant A narrow expanse of water separating Zvirian Cradle from the Central Sector, Gulf of Grant is renowned for its warm waters and mild weather. Despite the reputation, however, occasional monsoons do form in the Gulf and hit the coast of the Cradle in the south, bringing rain deep into the territory of the Cradle. Many aquatic animals populate the waters of the Gulf, consisting of a mix of Cenozoic and Mesozoic fauna, establishing this sea as a divide between two worlds. Deryataw Cove Mangrove forests dominate many coastlines of the Dinosaur Planet, but Deryataw Cove is the only one in the Arctic Sector. Nested between the Gulf of Grant and the Inalta Mountains to the east, the Cove is the southernmost point of the Cradle. Tropical climate and frequent rains caused by its geography make the Cove the warmest place of the entire sector. Unusual flora and fauna, whose evolution was shaped by the seasonal tides and unusual coastline, also make this region very distinct from the rest of Borealia, and indeed Zvirian Cradle itself. Pianura Coast The expanse of coastline to the north of Deryataw Cove is known as Pianura Coast. Stretching all the way to the Gulf of Smith, The Coast encompasses the entire rest of the Cradle’s shoreline. Renowned for its mild warm climate reminiscent of Mediterranean Sea on Earth, Pianura Coast is dominated by scrublands and sandy beaches, with occasional tropical trees dotting the landscape. Many species of animals tied by their lifestyle to the ocean in one way or another call this coastline their home, and many more can be found in the waters nearby, with protowhales and extant cetaceans being especially prevalent. Overall, the Coast is a very pleasant place, especially considering the death world status of the planet it is located on. Alighieri Island A small islet located near the Pianura Coast, Alighieri Island with its Mediterranean climate and smooth coastline would otherwise be unremarkable if not for the fact its flora and fauna are very different from those of the Cradle’s mainland. Indeed, most of the species inhabiting the Island exhibit either insular dwarfism or gigantism, and some are wholly endemic to it. DinoHunt Corp is considering granting the Island the status of a protected area, taking in account how unusual everything about its inhabitants is. Inalta Mountains Long range of tall mountains separates Zvirian Cradle from Central Sector and Lintukoto. It could be said these mountains protect the Cradle, serving as a natural barrier from the frigid climate of Borealia and the hostile dinosaurian fauna of Centralia. A unique alpine ecosystem, dominated by mammals and birds, has formed across the range’s expanse, with many animal and plant species not being found anywhere else in the Arctic Sector. Igapo Jungle At a very cursory look, Igapo Jungle appears to be not that different from the tropical forests of the planet’s Central Sector. This, however, couldn’t be further from the truth. Flora of the Jungle is wholly different from Centralian, being much more similar to that of Earth’s Amazon and Congo basins. The similarity is especially apparent with a large number of rivers cutting through the Jungle, often flooding the trees during heavy rainfalls brought by monsoons. The fauna inhabiting this hot tropical forest is predominantly mammalian and avian, further differentiating it from other jungles on the planet. The number of unique species inhabiting Igapo Jungle is so high, in fact, that it is without a doubt the most biodiverse place in the entire Borealia. Dhundhala Forest Warm. Humid. Misty. These adjectives describe the montane forest of Dhundhala perfectly. As the clouds driven by monsoons that form in Gulf of Grant travel across Igapo Jungle, a rich rainfall fuels the rivers and waters the trees. Eventually, these clouds meet the Inalta Mountains, and the rocky range is too much for them to climb. Therefore, all the remaining rains fall in the foothold of the Mountains, forming the Raykaan Lake, fueling many rivers, and creating the Dhundhala Forest. Even more steamy than the surrounding jungles, the Forest is perpetually covered in fog, and has the highest levels of rainfall in the sector, if not on the planet. Its peculiar location and weather have made the Forest home for many unique species of plants and animals not found anywhere else in the Cradle, and there are rumors of mysterious Ancient structures nested deep between the misty wooded hills of this unusual rainforest… Shamba Savannah As the monsoon rains slowly lose all their watery fuel on their way inland, the rainclouds dissipate. Where the sky water doesn’t reach, the climate becomes dryer, and the greenery of Igapo Jungle gives the way for the yellowish grasslands of Shamba Savannah. Many grasses and shrubs dominate the landscape of the savannah, with acacia lookalikes dotting the landscape here and there. Animal inhabitants of the Savannah are therefore specialized to subside on dry vegetation and little to no water. However, when an occasional raincloud does reach the Savannah, the boom in plant growth caused by rainfall causes huge migration events, with many herbivorous mammals forming multispecies herds numbering in millions of members. These megaherds are of course followed by many predators, from big cats to giant birds to terrestrial crocodiles. Although there is no concrete pattern for these events, they are nevertheless dubbed The Greatest Migration, and indeed they are a sight to behold. Shiroky Steppe Further to the north, Shamba Savannah slowly transforms into a colder grassland. A large sea of grass slowly changes from yellow to green in color as the climate gets more temperate and, eventually, chilly. It is here that the Shiroky Steppe begins, an endless expanse of Paleolithic grassland as far as eye can see. Fauna of the Steppe changes accordingly, with many species similar to those featured in the Ice Age Tour inhabiting this ecosystem. The Steppe stretches a very long way, eventually changing into an even colder grassy tundra of the southern Borealia, and so it can be considered a natural barrier separating Zvirian Cradle from the rest of the sector. Climate Overall, the climate of the Cradle is warm, and it is both the hottest and the wettest part of the Arctic Sector. The climate slowly changes from wet to dry from south to north, eventually giving way to the cold steppe. Fauna *''Megantereon'' *''Machairodus'' *''Patriofelis'' *''Miracinonyx'' *''Dinictis'' *''Thylacosmilus'' *''Dinoceras'' *''Cynodictis'' *''Bothriodon'' *''Gomphotherium'' *''Teleoceras'' *''Synthetoceras'' *''Moropus'' *''Pristichampsus'' *''Paleoloxodon'' *''Dwarf Elephant'' *''Garganornis'' *''Paleotherium'' *''Myotragus'' *''Uintamastix'' Category:Subsectors